Diferencias y semejanzas entre tú y él
by darisu-chan
Summary: Cuando Ichigo le pregunta a Rukia si se parece a Shiba Kaien, Rukia tendrá que analizar que tanto se parecen. KaienRuki/IchiRuki


**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de bleach…es toda una lástima

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aquí con otro fic IchiRuki! Les agradezco a todos por los comentarios que me han dejado en mis otros fics, de verdad que me alegran el día, sobre todo porque he estado deprimida. Bueno, la ocasión para hacer este fic tiene dos razones: la primera es que Tite sigue teniéndonos a dieta de IchiRuki, primero nos emociona y luego nos deja en suspenso ¬¬ y la segunda razón es porque los estúpidos de Pierrot arruinaron el final de la Saga de los Arrancar, digo era tan IchiRuki ese final y lo cortan y para acabarla ponen una escena IchiHime, bueno ya que, he perdido la fe en Pierrot y cualquier cosa que le hagan a Bleach será un basura si no respetan lo que ha creado Tite. Bueno, ya dejare de lloriquear por lo de Pierrot y los dejo disfrutar de este fic. Lo escribí porque siempre he tenido la duda de que haría Ichigo si se enterara de la existencia de Kaien ^^ bueno los dejo disfrutar y por favor dejen reviews! Críticas constructivas son aceptadas.

Tiempo: el que quieran después de que salvaron a Rukia de Soul Society hasta antes de irse a Hueco Mundo

Diferencias y semejanzas entre tú y él

La situación en la que se encontraban era muy extraña. ¿Por qué Ichigo tenía que hacer esa pregunta tan de repente? ¿Por qué todos en la Sociedad de Almas tenían que ser tan chismosos? Bueno, no era como si lo hubiera podido impedir, después de todo tarde o temprano alguien haría el comentario y Rukia tendría que responder la pregunta que recién le habían hecho. Bueno, creo que ahora están algo confundidos, así que comenzare desde el principio.

Era un día como cualquiera, al menos eso creía Rukia, mientras leía felizmente un manga en la habitación de Ichigo. El antes mencionado no se encontraba pues, algunos capitanes de la sociedad de almas habían ido a Karakura a darle información importante a Ichigo y a Urahara. Aparentemente habían ido Ukitake, Shunsui y Unohana, se habían reunido con Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Rangiku y el capitán Hitsugaya (no dije "Toshirou", porque si no me golpeaba el pequeño capitán). Rukia no había ido, pues la reunión involucraba a altos rangos, y ella no tenía aun un puesto de relevancia.

En fin, después de un rato llegó Ichigo y en vez de enojarse por verla acostada en su cama, como usualmente lo hacía, la miró con melancolía y algo de dolor. Rukia le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión y francamente se preocupó por la reacción tan poco habitual del muchacho de cabello anaranjado.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – La Kuchiki le preguntó preocupada.

- Rukia. Quiero que me contestes algo, pero con mucha sinceridad. – Ichigo dijo, poniéndose serio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Rukia…Me…¿Me parezco a Shiba Kaien? Y si es así, ¿Aquella noche me salvaste por eso? – El peli-naranja dijo con dolor.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ichigo sabía quién era Kaien-dono? ¿Qué tanto sabía? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Rukia observaba como Ichigo se le quedaba viendo, esperando su respuesta; los ojos marrones del Kurosaki se encontraron con los violetas de ella, y supo inmediatamente que tendría que contestar su pregunta. Pero antes, necesitaba pensar sobre lo que Ichigo le había preguntado ¿Ichigo se parecía a Kaien?

Tendría que analizarlos para saber si sí se parecían o no. Empezaría por lo físico primero:

1.- El cabello: se lo peinaban casi igual, sólo que el de Kaien era de un negro azulado y el de Ichigo es de un extravagante anaranjado. Además, Kaien lo llevaba más largo que Ichigo.

2.- Los ojos: los de Kaien eran grandes y azules, en cambio los de Ichigo eran más pequeños y marrones, sin contar que Ichigo no tenía las pestañas tan largas como las de Kaien. Además, los ojos del ex vice capitán siempre estaban alegres, en cambio los de Ichigo reflejaban melancolía.

3.- Altura: por el momento, de acuerdo a las memorias que tenía de Kaien-dono, él era más alto que Ichigo, no por mucho, pero sí más alto. Aunque, el chico de 15 años había crecido mucho desde que lo conoció, y aun le faltaba mucho por crecer. Rukia suponía que Ichigo rebasaría a Kaien en unos años, o quizás meses.

4.- Musculatura: Ambos tenían muy buen cuerpo. Por Dios, tenían músculos de acero, muchos hombres matarían por tener esos cuerpos y muchas mujeres mueren porque sus parejas tengan ese cuerpo de dioses griegos, que hacen que babees y te salga sangre por la… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Rukia? No podía pensar en algo tan pervertido en un momento tan crítico como ese. Bueno, en fin, los dos tenían el mismo tipo de cuerpo.

5.- Expresiones faciales: usaban casi siempre las mismas. La única diferencia es que Ichigo siempre usa el ceño fruncido, cuando Kaien tenía siempre una sonrisa. Claro, que ambos ponían la misma cara de autosuficiencia cuando le ganaban en algo; en Kaien esa cara la avergonzaba, con Ichigo esa expresión le molestaba infinitamente. Además, las pocas veces que Ichigo sonreía seguía teniendo su ceño fruncido, mientras que Kaien tenía una expresión más relajada.

Rukia casi se hecha a reír al pensar en el ceño fruncido de Ichigo, más que encontrarlo amenazante lo encontraba muy gracioso. Sus ganas de reír desaparecieron en el momento en el que vio, de nuevo, el rostro triste de Ichigo. No podía borrar esa imagen de su mente, por eso decidió seguir pensando en las semejanzas y diferencias que tenía Ichigo con Kaien. Decidió analizar las personalidades de ambos.

Seguro, ambos tenían una persistencia infinita…aunque Ichigo a veces (o muchas) llegaba al punto de la terquedad; para que dejara de ser tan terco necesitaba que le dieran unas muy buenas patadas a manera de lección. Además, Ichigo siempre tenía un aire de melancolía, no lo culpaba, tenía en sí mismo la culpabilidad de haber _matado _a su madre; en cambio, Kaien siempre estaba feliz, como si no hubiera tenido preocupación alguna, esa personalidad suya era realmente envidiable. En definitivo, sus personalidades eran muy distintas.

Ahora, analizaría la relación que tenía con ellos; Kaien-dono había sido su mentor, amigo, confidente y, además, su primer amor. Se avergonzaba tan solo de pensar que ella alguna vez había tenido esos sentimientos por él, un hombre casado; claro que había sido solo un enamoramiento momentáneo que desapareció antes de la muerte de él. Con Ichigo, en cambio, todo era muy diferente; sabía que podía contar con él tanto en las buenas como en las malas, si había alguien que realmente la entendía era él y viceversa, era de las personas que con un gesto le decía todo. Pero, ¿qué sentía por él? Seguro esto que sentía no era amistad ni un simple enamoramiento de adolescente, no, era más profundo, tanto que rebasaba los límites de la comprensión que Rukia tenía en los temas relacionados al amor.

De repente todo lo vio bastante claro: Ichigo no se podía comparar con Kaien porque para la Kuchiki el peli-naranja era la persona más importante en su vida, el único al que en verdad había amado; su lazo con el Kurosaki era muy especial y demasiado fuerte para ser roto, algo que Rukia no había tenido con Kaien.

Suspiró feliz, sabiendo que ya tenía una respuesta adecuada para darle a Ichigo.

- No, no te pareces. – Le dijo sonriendo y él se le quedo viendo con estupefacción.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, para nada.

- ¿Ni un poco?

- Quizás en lo terco.

- Y, entonces ¿por qué me rescataste? – Le preguntó, poniéndose serio una vez más.

- Es mi deber como shinigami proteger a todos los que pueda; supongo que conoces este sentimiento, ¿verdad? – Rukia le dijo, sabiendo que había tocado un punto clave dentro del chico.

- Es cierto. ¿Pero segura que no soy como _él_?

- No, Kaien-dono no me sacaba de quicio como lo haces tú ni era un reverendo idiote, eh baka. – Le dijo en tono bromista, haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño en signo de molestia.

- No seas malvada enana. – Al decir esto, recibió una buena patada en el estómago, propinada por Rukia.

- ¿A quién le dices enana, eh fresita? – Rukia dijo con una venita saliéndole de la frente.

- Ma…maldita.

- Eso te pasa por meterte conmigo. Ahora quita esa cara de debilucho y vayamos a comer un helado, yo invito.

Diciendo esto, ambos salieron de la habitación del chico, aun peleando por los sucesos recién ocurridos pero, curiosamente ambos estaban sonriendo.


End file.
